


Pick Up Artist

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Sometimes you're not in the mood.





	Pick Up Artist

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_May_Madness' 2017 fest.   
>  Day Three prompt(s) used:   
> Word Prompts: lemon, legal, lascivious  
> Pairing: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter  
> Kink: role play
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Pick Up Artist

~

“From the man over there at the bar,” the waiter said, placing the drink in front of James. 

Leaning over to look, Teddy saw the bloke. He raised an eyebrow. “Ah.” 

“Any message?” the waiter asked. 

Teddy shook his head. 

Nodding, the waiter turned away, and Teddy eyed the drink before taking a tentative sip. 

“It’s a lemon martini.” 

Teddy looked up into blue eyes. “It’s good,” he said. 

“I’m Sirius,” the bloke said, sitting down across from Teddy. “And you are?” 

“Theo.” 

“That’s a nice name.” Sirius smiled, giving Teddy a slow, lascivious once-over. “You have a nice…everything, actually.” 

Teddy raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t you a bit young to be picking up blokes like me? Are you even legal?” 

Sirius grinned. “Let me worry about that.” 

“Hm.” Teddy took another sip. “Aren’t you going to have a drink?” 

“Absolutely.” Sirius chuckled. “To be honest, you’re like a tall glass of water. I can see drinking _you_ later.” 

Teddy blinked at him. “You did not just say that. Bloody hell, Jamie, that was terrible!” 

“Sirius’” face fell. “Hey, I’m supposed to be picking you up! Way to break character.” 

Teddy shook his head. “Sorry, it’s just…” He shrugged. “To be honest, I’m not feeling it tonight. I don’t want to pick up any random bloke right now. I want my boyfriend the Auror.” 

James stared at him for a moment before muttering a spell that made his features morph into their normal shape. His expression softened. “Fine. We don’t have to do this tonight. I just thought it’d be fun to role play.” 

“We can still role play,” Teddy said, clasping his hand. He grinned. “Tell you what, we can go home and play Aurors and robbers.” 

“Yeah, okay.” James hummed. “Can I be the robber this time?” 

“Absolutely. As long as I can tie you up and have my Auror way with you.” 

“Brilliant.” James stood, pulling Teddy with him. “Let’s go.” 

~


End file.
